This invention relates to pitch alteration by periodic variation of delay for the signal whose frequency is to be changed of the type disclosed in Schiffman U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,195, and related prior art patents hereinafter disclosed. This prior art relates primarily to so-called speech compression or expansion but is applicable to all waveforms particularly audio program material. By the nature of the periodic delay processing provided by these prior art systems the presence of a gap in the contiguous signal segments which have been pitch corrected introduces noise artifacts which in the past have been suppressed by various means. Although entirely satisfactory pitch corrected reproduction has been obtained in these prior art systems for normal usage, it has not been possible to suppress entirely splicing discontinuities. Thus despite the high quality reproduction prior art systems of this type provide, the trained ear can still detect certain anomalies which it would be desirable to eliminate.